Lion King 4 The Legendary BATZ
by Musab X
Summary: From the stories of Walt Disney Pictures comes a 4th film of The Lion King it is the crazy adventure of the royal. And are been chased by a bat who is called "The legendary BATZ". First he took control of Simba as Kopa returned,Kovu,Kiara and Vitani were Exiled. Kovu is literally mad because he is going to have a baby and Vitani is in LOVE with Kopa but she is too nervous to...
1. Chapter 1 Crazy Beggigning

_..._tell but so is Kopa.

* * *

_THE_

_LION KING_

_4__  
_special addition

**The Legendary BATZ**

_Chapter 1_ "A crazy beginning"

* * *

It was a dark night; Simba was staring at the trees that looked very evil.

Some bat flew from above. Simba stared at them. The bats flew from above and stood infront of Simba. The bat turned around and said evilly with the evil low voice laugh "A cat will be controlled by a bat".

"What?!" said Simba. "Look buddy, I'm going back to the Pridelands. It's my home"

"Oh yeah, you're going!" the bat said. "But with some changes!"

Suddenly hypnotic waves came out of the bat's body and the waves hypnotized Simba's brain. Simba's eyes started to spin as the bat said "Here's the plan,"

"Yes Master!" said Simba, hypnotized.

"You will do is eat insects in the Pridelands" said the bat. "And if someone stops you…"

"…You will bring them to me" commanded the bat with an evil laugh.

"Yes! Master!" said Simba, as he headed back to the Pridelands with an evil laugh.

Next day in the woods, Kovu was running with Timon and Pumba who were carrying a bucket filled with water as Kovu was shouting overjoyed.

"The baby is coming" shouted Kovu, overjoyed.

"'George' if it's a boy" said Timon.

"'…Georgina' if it's a girl" added Pumba.

"Not matters if it's 'boy' or 'girl'; I'm coming Kiara!" shouted Kovu as he slipped from the slippery rock and fell in the valley by bouncing from the trees.

The bucket got stuck on his face and he couldn't see anything.

He got up and said "Who turned off the lights!"

Suddenly Kiara came and said "Kovu! I told you it was just a kick!"

He got his bucket off his face and said looking at Kiara's belly in a way that he's talking to a baby "Wow! You scared daddy!"

"Daddy's stupid too!" Kovu said in the same position "Daddy fell from the mountain with boom! Boom! Bang! Boom! Stupid daddy, isn't that right?!"

People were staring at him. He noticed the people and he stopped and then he looked at Kiara, she was annoyed. He laughed a little guilty laugh.

"You are_** EMBARASING **_me!" said Kiara annoyed. "Now common let's go home".

As they both walked towards the Priderock.


	2. Chapter 2 SUDDEN FLASHBACK

**Chapter 2**

**Sudden Flashback**

* * *

Next day, the sun rose on the Pridelands, in the den of the Priderock where all the lions of the pride were sleeping, the sun shined in the entrance of the den and shined on Kiara's face and she woke up, she looked around to see all the other lions were sleeping but It was weird that Simba wasn't there.

She stood up slowly and left the den, she went to a small lake to drink water, and suddenly she heard a lion walking behind her, she looked over her shoulder and saw Kovu walking towards her.

"Morning" said Kovu.

"Morning Kovu" replied Kiara.

"What are you doing up so early?" said Kovu. "Is it about the baby"

"Oh please!" said Kiara annoyed. "I just couldn't sleep!"

"Okay" said Kovu.

"So I have to go and meet my sister" said Kovu.

Kiara saw a place where she never went to in the pride. She was wanted to check it out. She went there and she remembered something.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

**"Say, Kiara!" said a lion cub with a brownish red tuft on his head.**

**"oira" said baby Kiara.**

**"Say Kiara!" said the same lion.**

**Suddenly Nala came and said "Kopa, I don't think she can learn her name.**

**"Toopa" said baby Kiara. "Kopa!"**

**"Wow she learned my name" said the lion cub(Kopa).**

Back to the plot:

Kiara ran back to the Priderock. "She saw Nala sitting on the ledge of the Priderock. She ran to her in a hurry.

"Wow! What's the big rush!" said Nala.

"Was Kopa my first word" asked Kiara. "Is he my elder brother?"

"Was" said Nala looking at the ground, sadly. "He was but now he on the stars"

"What do you mean?" asked Kiara.

"You ever knew why Zira was exiled!" said Nala. "That's the story"


	3. Chapter 3 Dead Prince

**Chapter 3**

**Dead Prince**

"It all started when…" said Nala.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

**Kopa was playing Vitani as Nuka was seeing them, hiding in the bushes, secretly.**

**"Ah! Stupid job, my mother always gives me! I hate it!" whispered Nuka with an annoying expression.**

**The two cubs played hide and seek and it was Kopa's turn to seek.**

**"97…Ah…99…100…ready or not here I come!" Kopa called out and he looked around for a short moment and saw something jump behind a rock he jumped on the rock and yelled "I found you" but there was nothing there he looked around again for a moment and saw something move in the bush he thought it may be Vitani.**

**"Vitani I've got you!" he said as he jumped at the bush and appeared on Nuka's face.**

**"You're going to die just like my father" said Nuka as a lot of black lions came and attacked Kopa.**

**Vitani was hiding on a tree as she laughed and said "Kopa will never find me here! Usually lion can't climb trees but I'm an expert!"**

**Suddenly she heard Kopa screaming.**

**"Kopa?" she said. "Something's wrong! Something is definitely wrong!"**

**She hurried and followed the voices she saw Kopa corned with a waterfall behind him and Nuka, Zira and other black lions surrounding him.**

**She looked at her mother with an expression that looked like she is saying "Mom what are you doing"**

**Zira read her face and said evilly "Revenge is what is I doing!"**

**"No!" shouted Vitani.**

**Zira started**** scratching ****all parts of his body as Vitani started crying and saying "Stop it!" many times.**

**"Tell my dad!" ****said Ko****pa to Vitani as he suffered from scars. "Now"**

**"Stop her; I want him fed to the Hyenas" said Zira.**

**"But mom! that the opposite of the FOODCHAIN" Nuka tried to realize his mother in the same annoying way.**

**"That exactly my point!" said Zira evilly angry. "Now get her!"**

**Vitani was running as she approached the Priderock.**

**"Almost there!" said Vitani as she ran she approached the ledge of the Priderock.**

**"Cousin Simba, Zira vs. Kopa! Fast!" she said.**

**Simba got shocked as he ran with Vitani towards the place.**

**Zira was right behind Kopa.**

**"No one can save you little brat" yelled Zira and grabbed his body and lifted it and said with an evil laugh "Behold the King's precious charm!" as she flipped her hand and let go of Kopa's body that fell in the waterfall.**

**Suddenly she heard lightning in the sky right behind her, she looked behind, a lion figure and a cub figure was on a ledge of a mountain.**

**The lightning and thunder sounded again as they shined on the figures that showed they were Simba and Vitani.**

**Simba jumped fiercely at Zira.**

**"You killed my one son I had! Now you will perish!" said Simba as he threw Zira off the cliff.**

**As she continued running, "Exile" said Simba.**

**"You too Vitani" said Simba.**

**"But…" said Vitani.**

**"No buts, Vitani," said Simba. "A family together is a better family!"**

**So she sadly followed her mother.**

Back to the plot:

"So that's the story, that why we cared you the most," said Nala. "Not making the second mistake!"


	4. Chapter 4 Vitani's Most Worst

**Chapter 4**

**Vitani's Most Worst**

"So what happened to Vitani?" asked Kiara. "All I know – Zira was a jerk!"

"I don't know about Vitani you should ask her!?" suggested Nala.

"Okay" said Kiara as she ran to the black lion's den. As she approached there all black lions were partying as she saw Kovu talking too Vitani at the left corner.

She went to the corner and said "I want to ask you something?"

"Speak up!" said Vitani

"When my elder brother fell in the river and died what happened to you?" said Kiara. "I don't suppose she was nice or anything?"

* * *

Vitani took a deep breath and said "It was a dark night that changed my style to anger and hate! I followed my mother to the disgusting land of creep. Where all the trees were like they were staring at me. 'You're going to love it here you disgusting young lady you got us exiled here now we will turn his pride, his reign into scum!' said my mother angrily. They sent me to a school where there is no niceness and the one who acts a little nice is sent to live in the cave-dungeon room where they lock children up in the room and said them to live inside for a day. Now anyone who is looking a little nice, they send them to the cave-dungeon where you have to survive on your own"

* * *

"That's horrible!" said Kiara.

"Some of them when they were sent inside after a day there was only lion bones laying there, it says that the room is filled with decomposers and no has survive there accept a lion named Katz, he was a legend."

"Did you go in there?" asked Kiara.

"Nah!" said Vitani. "I got lucky; they give one chance; I took one"

"So what happened after!?" asked Kiara.

"I became into an evil creep I never dreamt of…" said Vitani. "…But you guys re-educated all the black lions to make them happy and anti-cruel!"

"And something about him" teased Kiara.

"He was cute, Kind hearted and Handsome" said Vitani like she is having a crush. "Not forgetting 'HOT'"

"Somebody had a crush" teased Kiara.

"No I didn't!" said Vitani with an angry expression as her cheeks got pale.

"Okay!" said Kiara backing down.


	5. Chapter 5 EXILING Return

**Chapter 5**

**EXILING Return**

* * *

Kiara, Kovu and Vitani went outside and saw a lion coming with a red mane coming towards them; they recognized that it's Simba. All three of them went towards him.

"Where were you dad!?" asked Kiara.

"You Know," said Simba with a guilty laugh. "I was just hunting for bugs"

"Dad!" said Kiara annoyed. "Lions don't eat bugs!"

"You're right" said Simba, evilly as his eyes turned red and he jumped on Kovu and hit his throat which was his weak spot. "I'm not Simba!"

Kiara and Vitani attacked him from both sides but Simba smashed there head together and all of them got unconscious. Simba started evilly laughing on them.

"All of you are now** EXILED**" said Simba.

* * *

At that night, away from the Pridelands, a lion with a reddish-brown mane, a yellow coat color that matched Nala's coat color, was looking towards the Priderock.

"Should I go or not!" said the lion talking to himself. "If you didn't go now you'll never have your Birth-rite of throne, well I escaped Safari so I should go now!"

"Okay Kopa! You love your father and your sister" said Kopa as he ran towards the Pride. "Here goes nothing!"

He arrived in the Pridelands.

"Hello! Hallo! Yell…Oh!" said Kopa. "I come in peace, the lost prince!"

Suddenly Simba jumped on him. "Sorry! There is no peace here!" he said, evilly with an evil laugh. "There is only a piece of cake for beating you!"

"Father," said Kopa. "What's come over you?"

"I'm not your father" said Simba.

Kopa pushed back and tried to hit him with his claws but Simba dodged them all and got him with one punch.

"Good Night" said Simba.


	6. Chapter 6 Kopa's Shock

**Chapter 6**

**Kopa's Shock**

* * *

Kopa was unconscious as Simba dragged him to the same weird dark place where Simba was before. He approached a dark spooky cave.

He entered it dragging Kopa. The walls of the cave were made with creepy stones and it was covered with black bat statues. Each statue was holding a candle.

Simba approached a creepy door. The door opened itself and Simba saw the weird bat.

Suddenly the bat produced the same hypnotic-sonic waves but it was running in the opposite direction. Suddenly Simba got unconscious and he fell on Kopa.

"Thanks for being controlled by me," said the bat with an evil laugh. "I'm the Legendary Batz!"

Suddenly the bats who were hanging from the ceiling came down and joined his laugh.

"Shut up!" shouted Batz. "It only works when I laugh!"

"Okay" said all the bats un-evilly and in stupidity. "Love You!"

Kopa opened his eyes, he saw himself locked up in a dungeon. He saw Vitani, Kovu, and Kiara staring at him with big eyes with a lion figure in the shadow in the corner.

"Who are you?" asked Kiara.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Kovu.

"Kopa!" said Vitani Joyfully.

"That's my brother!" asked Kiara unbelievably and shocked.

"More handsome than you thought" whispered Vitani in Kiara's ear.

"Really Vitani, I smell love!" teased Kiara back in her ear. "It's true – isn't it?"

"In Your Dreams!" teased Vitani back.

"Don't worry I'm good at keeping secrets" teased Kiara back with a giggle.

"Cut!" said Kopa breaking in the mod. "I don't want break in the mod and all, but let me say something!"

He pointed at three of them saying their names but he said "Scar's ghost" pointing at Kovu.

"He's my little brother Kovu and your sister's husband!" demanded Vitani as she shook her head in disappointment.

"I was just kidding!" said Kopa. "Wait a minute didn't my father exiled you after I was gone!"

The lion figure in the shadow moved towards Kopa, it was Simba.

"Son I'm sorry I was being controlled by Batz!" said Simba with a guilty feeling.

"I forgive" said Kopa making him feel better. "We just have get out of here"


End file.
